Rainbow Dreams
by Rachie17
Summary: Alice/Bella  Please review so I know whether to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As soon as I saw Bella Swan I knew my life had changed. I was consumed by thoughts of her and found myself taking different routes in the hallways just to catch a glimpse of her. Yes, I, Alice Cullen, was reduced to something as childish as following her in the halls. I felt possessive of this girl, even though I had no rights. Tired of feeling this way I took my problems to Carlisle.

"Alice, although I've never heard of this happening between a human and a vampire, it seems you have found your mate. "

Through my shock, his words made sense. I felt like I held a claim to Bella. Every time someone made her smile or laugh, I regretted that it wasn't me. Every friendly arm that loped around her shoulders made me insanely jealous. The only question now was how to make her mine.

APOV:

Today was the day. I had bribed Mike Newton into switching seats with me for Biology the day before, simply by glaring at him as he debated refusing my offer. Needless to say, he switched me. I can be highly persuasive. As soon as she walked in, Mike's eyes locked onto her. I fought the urge to growl and gouge his eyes out, but only because I didn't want to scare Bella off the first time we officially met.

"Erm, Alice? Isn't that Mike's seat? I mean, I don't mind you sitting there and all, but why'd you move?"

I blanked for a second and smiled and came back with "Well, I couldn't see the board very well from back there, and so I asked Mike to switch me. " Of course, it was a lie, but Bella didn't have to know that. Yet.

Bella smiled and took her seat, and I felt my dead heart melt.

"Alice, I don't have the notes from yesterday on genetics. Would you mind if I borrowed them from you?"

I wouldn't mind if she wanted to stab me for the hell of it. As I handed her the notes, our fingers brushed, and a shock went straight through my very core. I smiled to cover up my initial shock and pretended to listen to the lecture. The whole time I kept my attention focused on Bella. She was beautiful. God and she smelled good. Not good in an "I wanna rip your throat out" kind of way but in a different way altogether. I was so tired of chasing after other girls, only to be burned, or let them down by not being able to give them what they wanted. Could it be that I had finally found the one who none of that would be an issue with?

"Thanks, Alice. I would've been lost without these." Bella said as she handed my notes back to me and smiled.

If I had any doubts about Bella, the fact that I melted into a puddle at her smile and couldn't even find the words to say back, erased them all. By the time I had collected myself enough to murmur a "You're welcome" she was gone. As I left Biology and headed to the lunch room, I realized something. Edward could read my thoughts.

"Fuck." I muttered as I squared my shoulders and walked towards our table, where Edward was already grinning.

Edward's shit-eating grin only got bigger as I got closer to our table. As I sat down, he loped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there, little sister, I got a question. Are you sure you took Biology, and not Anatomy?"

If I could've, I would've blushed. He'd obviously overheard every little thought I'd made about how perfect her body was in every little graphic detail. Sometimes, having a telepath brother REALLY sucked. I felt a brief flash of rage at the thought of Edward seeing what I saw, until I remembered he didn't bat for my team.

Edward burst out laughing. "No, sugar, I certainly don't bat for your team. Although from the looks of it, a certain police chief's daughter sure does. "

"What are you talking about, Edward? There is no way that anyone like Bella sees anything in me."

"Oh, well, the way she's staring at you sure says a lot different to me."

I stiffened, not daring to believe Edward. I turned around, and sure enough she was staring at me. I looked at Edward, who was smiling even bigger now, and then got up and started walking towards her table.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

Forks freaking High School, or hell on earth, if you wanted to call it by its real name. I chose to move here to give my Mom her space with her new boytoy, Phil. I wouldn't really call it a choice, since I couldn't stand to be around them and all their mushy crap. Regardless of why I'm here, I'm here, and I hate it. All that changed the day I walked into Biology and found Alice Cullen sitting where Mike Newton usually sat. I stopped and stared for a moment before I found the words to ask her why she moved seats. I mean, why in the hell would Alice Cullen want to sit by ME?

"Oh, hi, Bella! I couldn't quite see the board from where I was sitting, and so I asked Mike to switch seats with me."

I understood now. She simply couldn't see the board, and it had nothing to do with wanting to sit by me. My heart dropped, and I felt stupid for even daring to hope.

As I was wallowing in my own (undeserved) self-pity, I realized I couldn't find yesterday's notes on genetics. After mentally berating myself, I gathered all my courage up and turned to Alice.

"Alice, I'm really sorry but I seem to have lost the notes from yesterday. Do you mind if I borrow them?"

Alice reached into her binder and pulled out the notes. As she went to hand them to me, our fingers brushed. God, her fingers were so cold! So why in the hell did she make the rest of my body warm up? Alice smiled, and I'm sure she must've noticed that I was blushing. I felt like my face was as red as a tomato. When Alice turned back to the lecture, I threw myself into copying her notes to keep from embarrassing myself even further. As the bell rang I handed her notes back to her and smiled, when she just kind of stared blankly, I hurried out of there.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl. What makes YOU think that _ALICE CULLEN_ wants anything to do with you? Look at you, and now look at her! She could have any girl she wanted. If she even likes girls! Since when do you even like girls? What the hell!" I kept beating myself up mentally all the way to the lunch room.

I walked over to the table I'd been sitting at lately with Eric, Angela, Jessica, and yes, Mike Newton, creepy though he is. As I sat down Jessica started gushing all over me about how she couldn't believe that a CULLEN sat by me in Bio. I mean, didn't I know anything about them? They never sat by ANYONE, or talked to ANYONE. Frankly, all her yammering was starting to give me a headache. I tried to help it, but I kept sneaking glances over towards Alice's table. Something about her just drew me in. Her brother, the one with the bronze hair, kept looking at me and smiling, and then looking at her. I knew they had to be talking about me. She's probably telling them how awful it is to sit by me. Fuck. What is it with me and this girl! Oh shit. She saw me looking at her. If there is a God, please, please let him strike me dead now. I turned back around just in time to see the whole table's eyes get bigger.

"Guys? What's the issue? Seen a ghost?" I tried to laugh it off, but as I turned around to see what they were staring at, I came face-to-face with Alice Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Ah, shit. I don't know why I let Edward prod me into this. I've really got to learn not to let it get the best of me when he's teasing me. It's like Carlisle says I don't _have_ to prove anything. Shit, shit, shit, I've scared her. I mean, what did I think I would do by showing up at her lunch table out of the blue while she's in mid-conversation? Oh, man, she's looking at me with those big brown eyes and they just make me want to kiss her. What do I say, what do I do!?

"Hello, Bella." Well, on the list of things I could've said, that isn't as bad as it could've been. I'm smoother than this, but my brain has turned to mush.

"Ohmygodit'sAliceCullen" I hear that Jessica girl whisper in a rush. I smile in what I think to be a charming way at her, but she just looks more intimidated. Damn.

"Uhm... Hi, Alice..." She still looks slightly scared, but now she has a look about her that seems to ask why I'm talking to her. She doesn't like me. Well, of _**course**_ she doesn't like me, she doesn't know me! I need to fix this. What do I do? I can feel Edward laughing at me and I know I'm about to make Jasper sick with how many emotions must be rolling off of me.

"Well, you see, Bella, I could really use some help understanding these genetics notes... Would you mind coming over after school today? I'll drive you, if you want." There. It's out there. Not like I really need help with genetics, I could do this in my sleep, but if it gets her over...

*** thump * **I jerk out of my thoughts to the sound of that Jessica girl hitting the floor in a dead faint. Talk about overdramatic! That creepy Mike kid is out of his chair and trying to help her as Bella looks on a little worriedly.

"Uhm.. Yeah. I mean, I guess I could come over. I'm not great at genetics, but I'd be willing to help you as much as I can. Just let me let my dad know."

Wait.. Did she say yes? Did she really just say yes? I must be grinning like an idiot. Why is she looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? That's impossible. OH! I should probably answer her!

"Great!" I smiled, "I'll pick you up right after school, okay? You're welcome to stay for dinner, as well, if you'd like."

I hope I recovered well from that. That was smooth, right?

"Okay, Alice. I'll see you after school." she smiled as she got up to dump her lunch and head to her next class.

She smiled. At me. And she's coming over. YES! Can someone tell me why I'm acting like a 15 year old instead of the 110 year old vampire that I am? Oh well.

"Well, I take it we're having a dinner guest? One little problem, Alice... None of us know how to cook."

I turned to look in shock at Edward. How could I forget that?  
Edward slung his arm over my shoulders and laughed all the way to our next class. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Look, if you could review, that'd be fantastic. I never realized how much reviews really matter, but they really, really do. Thanks. :) -R**

-

BPOV:

Alice Cullen is standing in front of me. Let me reiterate that. _**ALICE CULLEN**_ is standing in front of me. I must look like a deer in the headlights. Say something, say something say someth- 

"Hello, Bella." Oh, shit, her voice. She practically purrs. Am I drooling? I feel like I'm drooling. I should probably talk back, right? Okay, I can do this. 

I hear Jessica whisper something in a rush beside me. I don't really care what she said, because lets be honest, Alice Cullen. Plus, she's more than a little annoying.

"Uhm.. Hi, Alice..." Why is she looking at me like she'd like nothing more than to eat me? And why did she smile at Jessica? Did she come over here to talk to Jessica? I'm an idiot. Of course she did, why would she talk to me? She's talking! Oops... I've missed some of it.

"... understanding these genetics notes... Would you mind coming over after school?.." I've tuned out again. She wants my help? At her house? After school? Can you get sick from excitement? Because I definitely feel like I'm going to throw up this disgusting school lunch.

***thump* **

Jessica fainted. Really?! I'm a little worried, but Mike is helping her, and I mean she's ruining my moment? Okay, actually, I'm probably ruining it by being beyond awkward, but hey, I'll transfer blame. Who even said it was a moment? I should stop this.

"Uhm.. Yeah. I mean, I guess I could come over. I'm not great at genetics, but I'd be willing to help you as much as I can. Just let me let my dad know." I'm so smooth, right? I couldn't have flopped any harder at flirting if I had tried. She's grinning. Like _really_ grinning, and my god, it's breathtaking. Heart stopping, even. If I had to act socially handicapped the rest of my life to see that, I would.

"... stay for dinner.." I have _got _to stop tuning out. Especially when she's here. And she wants me to stay? Maybe she feels obligated. That's probably it. No other reason for anyone to want me to stay.

"Okay, Alice. I'll see you after school." I tried to smile, but it probably came out as more of a maniacal grimace. Now she probably thinks I'm going to kill her and stuff her head into my freezer. Points for me! I went to dump my lunch and as I walked off, I watched her walk over to her brother. I'm not creepy, I promise, although this is probably borderline. She smiled at him until he started talking, and then her face turned into the classic "Oh, shit" face. Her brother just wrapped his arm around her and started laughing. Well, that's probably it then. She's not going to want me over. She's heard something about me, or decided I'm disgusting or something. I wasn't worth her time anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to PM all the registered users who did to say thank you.. A special thanks goes out to guest viewer **"Shep" **for the fantastic review. :) Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep on writing!

-

APOV:

I typed out a quick text to everyone in the family letting them know that they all needed to hunt before the afternoon. Should be easy for Rose and Emmett since they're in college...again, but I worried about how Edward or Jasper would get out. And I don't have to even worry over Esme and Carlisle. Damn. What am I gonna do? I really should hunt because Bella is really, really attractive, and I wouldn't want to end up jumping her bones. I mean, I do want to jump her bones. Badly. But I feel like that should probably wait until after our first date or something. Oops.. the food. Panic time! I sent another text to Esme and asked her if she could please, please learn something from the cooking channel. I know, I shouldn't text in class, but really, who's gonna catch me?

I check my phone to see that everyone has text me back.  
Esme: I'll go feed now.  
Emmett: If you say so, little sis.  
Rose: I'm only going because Emmett is.

Typical snarky Rose. At least she's going.

Edward: I'll go during next class. I can skip.  
Jasper: I'll hunt right after school. I'll probably still beat you home. :P

Oh, I love that boy. I didn't get a text from Carlisle, but he's probably in surgery or something, and I doubt he'd ever hurt a human. He's a doctor for crying out loud.

Esme: Yes. I'll go figure something out. I _did_ cook in my human days you know.

Oops. I feel like I've offended her somehow. I'll find a way to make it up to her.

All too soon, the school day is over. I am ridiculously nervous. I mean, calm down! I'm just picking a girl up and taking her to my house to study and have dinner. Yeah, a really hot girl, and dinner with _my_ family. I honestly can't see this going well.

I spotted Bella across the lot and started walking towards her. Holy crap, that truck is a mess! I suppose it has character, though, as long as it runs. Maybe if we get together I'll talk her into letting me fix it up. I love cars! I wouldn't want to replace it, just make sure it's reliable. Should I be thinking like this already?

"Hey, Bella!" Do I seem as nervous as I am? At least I don't have to worry about sweating. Plus one for being an undead! Whoo!

She seems a little shocked that I'm actually here. I really hope I didn't misjudge her and she's actually like that Jessica girl. That would be the ultimate crush of my... well... crush.  
"Hey, Alice. You know, I didn't think you'd actually want me over.."

What in the hell is this girl talking about? I want her more than over. Mind out of the gutter, Alice, mind out of the gutter. I guess that at least explains the surprised look on her face.

"Oh? And why wouldn't I want you over?"

She grimaced, "Well, Jessica said... Jessica said that you guys never talk to anyone, much less invite anyone over, and it must just be a big prank on the new girl."

I can only imagine what my face looks like right now. I need to calm down, because I haven't hunted and I may go rip this meddling bitch's head off.

"Alice, what's wrong, love?" I hear in a sweet southern drawl. I turn to see Jasper looking worried, and hungry. Of course, I just stopped Jasper from hunting because he felt all this bullshit from me. Bella looks beyond intimidated, and I'm starting to wonder how we could ever work out.

"Well, Bella seems to think, due to Jessica Stanley, that we only want her over for a prank on the new girl."

I am beyond pissed, and Bella seems to regret having ever said anything. Am I frightening her? I hope not. That's enough to get me to calm down a little bit.

"Bella," Jasper drawls "we never have anyone over because no one is ever interesting. We don't care to have them over, love. We aren't the type of people to invite someone over just to do that. Well, actually, our brother Emmett is, but he wouldn't mean any harm by it, and we'd stop him. Now, y'all get on home before Esme's food gets cold and she has a cow."

I can't tell if Jasper is calming her, but Bella visibly relaxes. Jasper smiles and walks off to hunt.

"Are you driving, or am I?" Bella smiles. Did I just hear correctly? Is that flirting?

I look her truck over again. "Well, I think it might be better if I drive. We'll get there faster." I smirk as she starts to look defensive over her truck. "Calm down, Bella. Plus, I think you'll like the Porsche."

I start walking towards the car grinning when I hear her run to catch up.

"I'm sorry, did you say Porsche?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters in one day! Alright! Maybe I'm back on my game! Or maybe it's because I'm stuck at home with a cold that my roommate gave me. . Oh well, more for you guys! Please keep reviewing. It makes my heart happy. :)

-

BPOV:

Class is boring. Well, isn't everything boring compared to Alice Cullen? I mean, she's beautiful. I'm not even sure when I started to like girls, but I don't know if it counts because you'd have to be an idiot to not want Alice. I mean, look at her!

I sent a quick text to Charlie letting him know that I might not be home until late. His only response was "K". I mean, it's not like we have a great relationship. I think I remind him too much of my mom, and he wasn't ever around, so what am I supposed to do? Throw my arms around him and call him Daddy after 17 years of nothing? Not likely.

Shit, I forgot I have History with Jessica and Mike. Maybe they won't notice me? Not a good chance since the teacher is beyond dull. Great, here they come.

"Bella!" Jessica has one of those fake smiles on her face and so does Mike. Ugh. Can today be over already? I want to see Alice. "Can we talk to you for a second?".

I don't want to be super rude and start making enemies right off the bat, so I clear off the table and motion for them to sit down.

"So, Alice invited you over to the Cullen's, huh?"

"Uhm.. Yeah, Jessica. You were there..." I'm a little confused

"Yeah, well, I missed some of your conversation."

I'm not really sure you could call it a conversation, actually. More like a big ball of Bella Swan awkwardness wrapped in an Alice Cullen wrap. Mmmm, Alice Cullen wrap. Woah, I need to stop that.

"Well, Mike and I," She looked at Mike and he's staring at me with those puppy dog eyes and nodding along to whatever Jessica says "we just thought we'd warn you about them."

"I'm sorry, warn me?"

"Yes." Jessica says smugly. Mike's nodding with what I think he assumes to be a serious expression. He just looks constipated. "We just thought we'd let you know that the Cullen's have to be setting you up for a serious prank because you're new. They never associate with anyone, never even talk to anyone, much less invite them to their house. You're just setting yourself up to get hurt, Bella."

The bell rang and as we all got up to leave Mike decided to let me know he'd always be here for me if I needed him. Ick. There is literally less than nothing about him that appeals to me.

Oh well. I knew that Alice Cullen was too good to be true. I'm a few steps away from my truck when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Bella!" Oh, God, that voice. But why is she talking to me? I guess they intend to make the best of this prank.

"Hey, Alice. You know, I didn't think you'd actually want me over.." Alice makes some weird facial expressions. She goes from looking confused to like she wants to eat me, back to confused again. Weird.

"Oh? And why wouldn't I want you over?" That. Voice. It might be worth a prank to hear that voice a little while longer.

I make a face. I was really hoping that she wouldn't make me spell it out for her. I rush out with it."Well, Jessica said... Jessica said that you guys never talk to anyone, much less invite anyone over, and it must just be a big prank on the new girl."

Oh. Shit. Ohmygod, she's pissed. She's REALLY pissed. I, for one, never thought that Alice's beautiful face could ever contort like that. She looks like she's about to throw my truck across the parking lot... or me. Should I run? No, no. If she's gonna kill me, at least I want to see her face again. This is definitely not healthy thinking.

All of the sudden I hear someone ask Alice what's wrong in a really prominent southern drawl. It's the blonde one that's almost always with the bronze haired one. Jasper and Edward, I think their names are. Great. He's gonna be the one to kill me, and I won't even get to see Alice.

"Well, Bella seems to think, due to Jessica Stanley, that we only want her over for a prank on the new girl."

I don't care for Jessica at all, but I feel really sorry for her in that moment. None of the Cullen's that I've met so far look like they really care for her, much less care to be talked about, and she's combined them. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

"Bella, we never have anyone over because no one is ever interesting. We don't care to have them over, love. We aren't the type of people to invite someone over just to do that..."

I've quit listening, and I should probably start back, but I'm just too happy. They wouldn't do that. I'm not sure why I believe him, he could be lying, too, but I do. Alice Cullen honestly wants me, Bella Swan, over at her house. Can I fly? Cause I feel like I can fly.

"Are you driving, or am I?" I pipe up. What am I doing? I'm flirting with Alice Cullen! Nothing can stop me, I can fly!

Alice looks my truck over and states that she thinks it'll be better if she drives. Now wait just one minute! Is she implying that there's something wrong with my truck?! My truck is _perfect._ I mean, yeah, it's a little rusty, and a little iffy on starting but he's mine!

Like she can read my mind, she tells me to calm down. And then, like it's the most casual thing to say in the world while walking away, she mentions I'll like the Porsche.  
I run to catch up. "I'm sorry, did you say Porsche?!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, they make me irrationally happy and motivate me. So, keep reviewing and keep reading! :) Hope you enjoy it!

-

APOV:

Of course I said Porsche, who is she kidding? I look over at her, and I think I fall more in love. It doesn't seem to matter that I keep nosing the speed up, she looks amazed and happy, and not scared at all. Well, points to Ms. Swan. Maybe I won't have to worry about her nagging me over my driving like everyone else does. Should I be speeding? I mean, I have no idea what Bella has to eat at the house, or how everyone will react. I start slowing down, and I may have imagined it, but I think Bella looks disappointed.

"We're almost there. I just want to warn you, my family is a little... non-traditional. Don't let them scare you off or anything."  
I couldn't help but smile a little at the look on Bella's face. Not quite intimidated or scared, but not quite not, either. I can't find a word for it, it's just Bella.

"I think I'll be fine. I mean, I've already met Jasper, and he wasn't bad at all. Plus, at least you have a family." Bella slumped in her seat and looked out the window. At least I have a family? I wonder what she meant. I need to remind myself to ask her later.

" We're heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre eeeee!" I singsonged, hoping for a smile. Thankfully, I got one. I don't know where she went into her head, but it definitely wasn't here with me.

"Your house is beautiful." she murmured "It's fits perfectly here."

She fits perfectly here. I almost said it out loud. Well, that would've made for an awkward situation! I don't think I want to scare her off just yet. Well, ever, you know, with that whole her being my mate thing.

"I'm sure Esme will love that you said that." I said, walking towards the door. Bella hadn't moved from staring at the house and surrounding land.

"You know, you're welcome to come in, Bella..."

I made her blush. I know I should feel bad, but it was cute! I should probably also wipe this smirk off my face, but, oh well.

We walked in and the house smelled like human food. Didn't smell all that fantastic to me, but Bella's stomach growled when we got to the kitchen. The look on her face when it happened was well worth the glare I got for laughing at her.

"Uh.. sorry. I didn't get to eat much lunch because someone interrupted me."

Well, someone can glare! Was she flirting, or is she actually mad? Oh, I wish I could read minds like Edward. Just as I thought it, I heard laughing from upstairs. What an asshole.

"Alice Cullen! You kept this poor girl from eating?!"

Emse piled up a plate of food and sat it in front of Bella and watched until she ate. Then, I was on the receiving end of one of her glares. Great. Now Esme is going to scold me. In front of Bella. At least vampires don't blush.  
Carlisle walked in the kitchen through the living room door, and I shot him a pleading look. He just grinned and shrugged at me and mouthed "Sorry". Somehow, I don't feel like he's really sorry. I guess it's my turn to know how this feels since every time before it was me and Carlisle laughing at how awkward the others felt around their mates at first. Oh, they're all gonna love this.

"So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

Bella looked startled with a mouthful of food. I think she forgot we were here. I wonder when the last time she had a decent home-cooked meal was. At least, I'm assuming it's decent by the way she's eating.

There are absolutely no names that I didn't think at Edward in that instant. For one, he'd interrupted my mate while she was eating and obviously enjoying it. Two, he was doing this to be an asshole. Of course, by this time, the others had filtered into the kitchen from their various rooms of the house. In the process of glaring at them, I noticed all of their eyes were a light amber. Well, at least one thing went right.

Bella blushed and swallowed her food. In order to give her a few moments to compose herself, because we all knew Edward wouldn't forget his question, I decided to make introductions.

"Bella? This is my family. The lovely woman that fed you is Esme, and the guy beside her who wouldn't save me from being lectured is Carlise. They're my parents. The big bear is my brother Emmett, and the Barbie looking blonde next to him is his wife Rosalie. The bronze Brillo pad is Edward, as I'm sure you know, and the blonde Southern gentleman is his partner Jasper, as you've met."

"Pleased to meet you all." Bella nodded politely.

"So, Bella? Boyfriend? Yes or no?"

"No, definitely not, Edward. You see, I'd ask you the same about yourself, but.." She gestured towards Jasper with a smile.

"I like her! She's gonna give you as good as she gets, Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed across the whole kitchen. Well, there's another vote of approval, since I know Jasper likes her. Esme seems to like her, too, and if Carlise didn't he'd have voiced his opinion earlier. Edward wouldn't be teasing her if he didn't. So, 5/6, already. Too bad none of them are who I was worried over.

"No boyfriend, huh? Is it because you don't want one, or because no one is interested?"

Oh, Rose. Couldn't you have waited to be a grade A bitch until later? I was getting ready to tear into Rose, and then Bella piped up.

" Actually, Rosalie, I don't like guys. But, before you can ask again, it's because they don't appeal to me, not because none were interested so I 'decided' to switch."

Esme looked worried, Carlisle was angry, Emmett looked disappointed, Edward was glaring, and Jasper was backing out of the room. I moved closer to Bella in case Rose decided to do something stupid and attack her.

"I like you, Bella. You're willing to hold your own against someone you know nothing about, in their own house. That takes guts. You can call me Rose, and if you need anything, call me." With that Rose stuck her hand out, and shook hands with Bella.

They all approved. That didn't even happen immediately when Jasper found Edward! It had taken Rose years to warm up to him. While I'm beyond not happy that she started off being bitchy, she **approves.** Bella and I head up to my bedroom, both with smiles on our faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, keep reading and reviewing. :) You guys don't know how much it means to me!

-

BPOV:

She definitely meant Porsche. I don't think there are many things that could take my attention completely off of Alice Cullen, but this could definitely take some of it. How fast is she even going? I don't want to look. I feel safe with her, and for once, I feel free. She starts slowing down when we're getting close, and I do my best to hide my disappointment.

"We're almost there. I just want to warn you, my family is a little... non-traditional. Don't let them scare you off or anything."

Alice looks a little worried. I mean, the idea of meeting all of her family is a little scary, but there isn't anything that could keep me away from her. Well, unless she wanted me away from her, but I'm trying not to think that way.

"We're almost there. I just want to warn you, my family is a little... non-traditional. Don't let them scare you off or anything." I slump back in my seat. At least her parents care to meet me. If I told Charlie that I was dating Alice Cullen (not that I am or anything, but there's something to be said for wishful thinking), he'd probably just nod and go back to the television. And it's not like my mom cares, she's too wrapped up in Phil.

Alice singsonging that we've arrived drags me out of my thoughts. How cute is she? It's like I can't even help but smile when she's around me.

Wow. Her house is beautiful. It's set back in the woods away from town, and it's modern but somehow has an old timey feel to the outside of it. I think I told her it was beautiful, but I'm not sure. I'm overwhelmed with how much this feels like _home._ Not that I'd know a lot about that, but I feel like this is how it feels.

"You know, you're welcome to come in, Bella..."

I'm blushing, but what can I do? Explain to her that I'm sorry but she makes me feel so safe and welcome and I feel like her house is home on the first time that I visit her? Yeah. That'll just reinforce that she thinks I'm gonna stuff her head in my freezer.

We walk in and it smells beyond fantastic. I haven't realized how hungry I am because I've been too wrapped up in the wonderfulness that is Alice Cullen, but I realize it when my stomach decides to growl at me. Mortified would probably be an understatement for how I feel. Alice laughs at me and I decide that I'll do anything to hear that every day. I can't exactly tell her that, though, so I glare at her.

"Uh.. sorry. I didn't get to eat much lunch because someone interrupted me." My manners do get the best of me, and I feel the need to explain why my stomach sounds like an angry bear in her kitchen.

All of the sudden Alice is getting in trouble for keeping me from eating and someone who I'm assuming is her mom, is setting a plate of the delicious smelling food in front of me. Manners dictate that you wait for everyone to sit down before eating, but her mom is looking at me expectantly, so I dig in. This is fantastic. I have no idea what it is, or what it's called, but it's heaven. It could be fried earthworms for all I care at this point. I'm steadily shoving food in when I'm rudely interrupted.

"So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

I'm sure that I looked like a deer in the headlights with my mouth full of whatever this delicious stuff was. I kinda forget that anything other than the heaven on a plate existed. Aaaaaaand, I'm blushing again. Blushing and attempting to swallow my food. Thankfully, Alice comes to my rescue. Can she be any more perfect?

She goes down the line in introducing her family, complete with nicknames, while I'm trying to finish chewing and swallowing my food. I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd probably re-name them all in my head. I was right about the lady being her mom, and her name's Esme. She's married to Carlisle, who's a doctor. I only know this cause I've heard my dad talk about him. Then there's Emmett who looks like the Hulk, who's married to Barbie personified, Rose. Then there's Edward, not like anyone could forget him after nearly choking, who is apparently Jasper's partner. Well, there's a surprise.

"So, Bella? Boyfriend? Yes or no?"

"No, definitely not, Edward. You see, I'd ask you the same about yourself, but.." I motioned towards Jasper grinning. I liked Jasper a lot, and Edward was teasing me in a way that reminded me of siblings, so I was okay with it.

"I like her! She's gonna give you as good as she gets, Eddie!" Holy crap. Talk about a deep and loud voice. Eddie? Hmm. Maybe I can use that sometime. Wait, he likes me? Score!

"No boyfriend, huh? Is it because you don't want one, or because no one is interested?" Well, that was Barbie. I guess she's cold and hard like her, too. I honestly don't want to do anything to make Alice think of me in a bad way, but Barbie's gone way too far.

" Actually, Rosalie, I don't like guys. But, before you can ask again, it's because they don't appeal to me, not because none were interested so I 'decided' to switch."

Alice's family all have different emotions on their face, and Alice looks pissed. She's moved closer to me, and I can't decide if it's to throw me out easier, or to punch me. There's a small chance that she's not mad at me, but I _did_ just slightly go off on her family, so I doubt it.

"I like you, Bella. You're willing to hold your own against someone you know nothing about, in their own house. That takes guts. You can call me Rose, and if you need anything, call me." Rose stuck her hand out, and shook hands with me. I'm shocked. Was this her version of a test? I'm assuming I passed if it was. I'm not sure how I feel about her, though. Why would you do that to someone? Oh well. They all seem to like me! They're all smiling and look slightly relieved. Perfect. I follow Alice to her room with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

I got almost no reviews on that last chapter. :/ So a major shoutout to those that did, once again including "Shep". Please review guys, and keep on reading.  
And yes, Alice has a pet. This is my world. :P

-

APOV:

Bella Swan is actually in my room. She's in my room, and I have no idea what to do. We've already made small talk about my pet bearded dragon and I've already done all the adjusting to him that he'll take. I honestly didn't expect to get this far. I fully expected Rose to throw a bitch fit, and have Bella freak out and insist on going home. Not that I could blame her if that had happened.

"Alice? Uhm... I've noticed something.. your family.. they're... different.. And I'm not trying to be rude or anything..." Bella's voice was small. I mean, I'm sure it take a lot of guts to ask someone why their family is so weird.

Shit. Here it comes. Here's where I tell her what I am, and she freaks out, and we have to move again. I don't think I'd move with them. I'd stay in the forest and watch over Bella, even if she hated me. I couldn't leave her all on her own, even if she had to think I did. How do I do this? 'Well, you see, I'm 110 year old vamp. SUPRISE!' Ugh. I guess that's really the only way to go about it. I can't see a way to break it to her gently.

"Okay. Here, Bella, touch my hand." I extend my hand to her and she looks confused, but does what I ask of her.

"You're cold."

"Yeah. I'm always cold. We're all always cold. See, we aren't all actually related. Carlisle made us. First, there was Esme. Then Emmett who found Rose, and then Jasper who found Edward. I came after Emmett found Rose."

"Made...?" She's lost, and I can tell. To her credit though, she's let me get this far.

"Yes. Made. You see, you hear all these supernatural stories, and you laugh them off, but most of them are real. We're vampires. We don't feed on humans, and that's why our eyes are the color they are instead of red. Vegetarian vamps, I guess you could say. We don't just make people into us, either. Carlisle saved us all from dying. Had we been healthy, he wouldn't have done it. I promise I'm not a monster. Please, please don't hate me."

I heard my voice break towards the end, but I had to keep going. What was I going to do if she did hate me? Would watching her from the forest be enough?

"So this all was a prank on the new girl?" Bella had tears in her eyes. It broke my heart to think that she honestly thought we'd all go through this for a prank.

"Bella.. No! I would never! We would never! What do I have to do to show you that we aren't like that?!" I'm pleading now, and I don't even care. If she leaves, I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life. You only get one chance for a mate, no matter how long you live, and I'm about to have to watch mine walk away.

"Prove it."

Wait, what? She isn't walking out the door? Prove it? Prove to her that I'm a 110 year old vampire? How do I do that? Oh, I know. I have the perfect idea.

"Bella, are you scared of heights, love?" Oops. I didn't mean to call her that. I mean, I call almost everyone that, but I definitely had a different tone with her. Shit. Way to go, Alice!

".. No. Why?" Perfect. She can stay confused for a little while longer.

"Because we're going on a trip. Climb onto my back."

"Uhm.. Alice.. you're really small... I think I can walk..." She thinks she's too heavy for me. Ha! If this weren't so crucial, I'd probably start laughing at her.

I scoop her up in my arms bridal style and start running. The gasp I hear when she registers that I've picked her up and I'm already pretty far from the house pulls a chuckle out of me. I could get used to this. Running with a beautiful woman in my arms, and I mean really running, the way I was meant to. I'm whizzing in between trees and other various obstacles and Bella finally looks at me, and she wraps her arms around my neck. Woah. I'd give anything to just stare into her eyes, but if I trip at this speed, I'm pretty sure I'll do permanent damage. Plus, we're almost there anyway.

We finally stop, and if I thought Bella was wide-eyed at the house, that does nothing to describe her now. To be fair, the place is perfect, if I do say so myself. We're standing on a cliff overlooking a gorgeous field. Flowers are blooming, and a little creek runs through it. If you follow the creek, it starts as a little waterfall flowing over a few feet to our right, and running as far as you can see. There's a little cabin with a garden and a fence within walking distance of it. Honestly, it looks like something you'd see on a postcard. But I wanted it that way.

"Believe me now?" I couldn't help but smirk at her. She just looked so shocked.

"I do. What is this place?"

"This, Miss Swan, is my humble home. It's where I go when I've had too much of Edward reading my mind, or the rest of them. I love them, and they love me, but we all respect our alone time. I found this place a long time ago, and built the cabin. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Alice, this is perfect! Can we come here often?" With that smile on her face, how could I ever tell her no? Not that I minded coming here. It is, after all, mine.

Bella was walking around and smiling harder than I'd ever seen. All of the sudden, she ran and wrapped her arms around me and looked up at me.

"Thank you for this. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I doubted you."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I mean, she wasn't leaving! She was actually apologizing, not that I wanted one, for not believing something that I wouldn't believe if I was in her shoes! What a woman. Looking down at her, I know that I couldn't ever want anyone else.

Bella is licking her lips and staring up at me. Is she thirsty? I didn't even think about bringing water, and I'm not sure it'd be safe for her to drink out of the creek. Damn human needs. Wait a minute. Oh. _**Oh!**_She wants me to kiss her! I'm pretty sure I can handle that.

I bent my head down, and our lips connected. It wasn't long, but it was soft, and sweet, and I felt sparks running through my whole being. Is this what it would always feel like? If it is, I understand why Emmett and Rose barely left their bedroom in the beginning. I kissed her again. Simple, yet brimming with unspoken promises and potential. This was it. This is what I had waited my whole life for.


End file.
